


Aftercare

by RachelDanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, it's so sickening sweet I don't even know, mentions of bondage, midotaka - Freeform, please give this couple more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao's favourite part of having sex with Shin-chan was not when they were tipping over the edge of pleasure, it was this. It was always just this; Midorima's arms around him, kissing the edge of his ears softly, hiding the smile on his face like the tsundere he was, silently promising nothing but love filled days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himitsu_Uragiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/gifts).



> Before you read this, know that this isn't the couple I usually like to write about. But I had the mood for it so eh, why not right? I really hope this turned out good for the readers though. but I'm satisfied with so erm-  
> Yeaahhhhhhhhh

Dizziness enveloped him tightly, but before he could collapse onto the bed, he felt a strong pair of arms circling his torso, bringing safety and warmth.  
  
"Takao, I'm going to remove the blindfold now. Nod if you understand." Midorima muttered softly, lifting him to a more comfortable position on the mattress. The bindings on his arms and legs had already been removed, leaving behind angry red marks from when he had tugged too hard, despite Midorima's careful knots. He might have to replace the rope soon, maybe with silk.

A few seconds passed before Takao gave a small nod, swallowing slightly. "Close your eyes." Midorima said in response.  
  
Takao took a few more seconds to do so, but he eventually gave another nod. He felt Midorima's long fingers threading through his hair before it reached behind his head, undoing the firm knot from the cloth that covered his sight. Midorima hummed in approval, reaching out to caress Takao's cheek with a type gentleness that he only ever expressed after one of their sessions.

"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Eyelids slid open to reveal misty blue eyes, dazed but sated. It took him a while to get his bearings, but he was met with a pair of reassuring emerald orbs that caught his gaze. "Do you want me to remove the gag?" Midorima questioned, rubbing circles into the space between Takao's shoulders and arms.  
  
Nodding slightly, Takao tilts his head to the side, letting his boyfriend remove the ball gag, slowly but surely. Staying quiet after it was removed, Midorima eyed the raven haired male carefully, with a hint of concern. "Are you able to speak?"  
  
Takao shifts, getting comfortable in the shooter's arms, before letting a small smile grace his lips. "Yeah." He croaks, voice small and rough, but it was enough to reassure his partner. Midorima gave a nod of acknowledgement, reaching over to grab the warm wet towel he had gotten when Takao was still dazed and out of it. He wiped it across Takao's face softly to remove the tearstains and drool that accumulated, the shorter male giving a short hum of approval. "Shin-chan, did I do okay?" He asks eventually, savouring the feeling of the warm towel wiping off the substances all over his body.  
  
Midorima's movement paused, but before Takao could worry that he didn't do as well as he expected, he pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. "Beyond my expectations." He answered, sincerity seeping through every word, making Takao smile proudly. He continued to let Midorima clean him, and when he was done, let him to be carried to the bathtub, where warm water awaited him. In the back of his mind, he wondered when his lover had the time to draw a bath, but then again, with how sore he was, he really didn't want to think about that yet.  
  
Hissing a little when the water came into contact with his wrists, he caught a worried glance from his partner, and opted to smile and wave him off instead. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Go change the sheets you big carrot." Takao smiled, settling into the bathtub easily. Boy was he glad he forced his Shin-chan to get a tub that suited both their heights. Didn't matter it bled their wallets dry.

Midorima's lips titled slightly into a scowl, and he huffed, shaking his head. "Don't fall alseep nanodayo." He walked out of the bathroom. Takao rolled his eyes, leaning against the edge of the tub to stretch and groan, allowing the water to ease his sore body.  
  
Despite Midorima's warning, he slowly started to drift off, his body and mind tired and he really just wanted to relax already. But before he could, Midorima was already stepping into the tub with him, arms circling his torso like how it did before. Takao's lips morphed into a grin, resting his head on Midorima's shoulder.

"You were really rough this time, Shin-chaannn~" he teased, poking fun at the other male. A blush crept up on Midorima's cheeks, drawing a laugh out from Takao. "Really, if I had known you were going to be so _merciless_ I would've never said yes to your suggestion." He teased, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Takao." Midorima warned, the frown he had did nothing to dispel the redness in his cheeks.  
  
"Kidding kidding." Takao laughs, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence from the lack of use. They both winced, but said nothing about it. After a pause, Takao laughed once more. "Man, I wonder what our senpais would say if they found out you had such a sweet side to you, maybe they'll hit you, or make you run laps, or _\- Owww! Shin-chan!_ " Takao whines, edging away from the pinch at his side.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"You big carrot man." Takao grumbles, but shuts up anyway, choosing instead to grasp Midorima's hands, entwining their fingers together. "When are you ever letting that nickname go?”

“I thought Shin-chan wanted me to be quiet.” He retorts with a cheeky smile. Midorima sighed, before grabbing the shampoo and soap to start really scrubbing Takao’s body as well as his own, ridding of all the questionable substances still scattered across their bodies, despite his earlier ministrations.

It was a while later when they both got out and had blankets wrapped around their naked bodies that Takao blurted, “I want to watch a movie.” But really, it was just a request to stay awake and have Midorima’s arms around him while he was conscious and not dead asleep.

Silence settled over them. Takao had started to fidget uncomfortably, thinking that Midorima was going to deny his request, and was about to blurt out that it was only if Midorima wanted to or was okay with it when said man stated, “I refuse to watch any Disney movies.”

Blinking once, _twice_ , Takao’s face broke into another grin, and he buries his face into the crook of Midorima’s neck, laughing contently.

Takao's favourite part of having sex with Shin-chan was not when they were tipping over the edge of pleasure, it was _this_. It was always just _this_ ; Midorima's arms around him, kissing the edge of his ears softly, hiding the smile on his face like the tsundere he was, silently promising nothing but love filled days.

When Midorima lifted him with a strength that Takao didn’t know he even had, moving them to the living room to cuddle on the couch, he thought that _yeah_ , he definitely wouldn’t trade this for the world.

 


End file.
